


Brood

by Bam4Me



Series: KKMABO [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are mainly female, Betas are all human or with very LITTLE demon blood in them, First chapter is not sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Gunter, Omega!Murata, Omega!Wolfram, Omega/Omega, Omegas are mainly male, Set early on in the series though, Slightly established relationship, Yuri is in heat, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Yuri is like... 100% sure this is all Wolf's fault. Somehow it's all Wolf's fault, with his stupid cute face... and... hair... Ugh.Everything like this was always Wolf's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com
> 
> GUYS I'VE BROKEN INTO A NEW FANDOM AND I HAVE AT LEAST FIFTEEN NEW TRASHY IDEAS FOR SHIT TO WRITE GET READY FOR HORRIBLE THINGS!!!!!!

The first time Yuri ever ended up in Shin Makoku, he left still sort of thinking that it all might be a dream, you know? Like, one of those really messed up dreams you have after you overload on sugar that your mom told you not to and passed out in your brother’s room at three in the morning while watching scary movies with him.

 

It was one of  _ those _ types of dreams.

 

It apparently, was not a dream.

 

Then there was the journey to retrieve the worlds loudest and most annoying sword ever. That one felt a little less like a dream, if only because it seemed to drag on for _ ever _ . Especially since Wolfram refused to sleep in another room, so Yuri had to listen to him getting sick all night.

 

That was at least a little amusing, okay.

 

Then came the next trip, which had lasted the longest amount of time out of the three.

 

That had made him sure, sickeningly sure, that this was not, in fact, a dream.

 

It seems like the trips are lasting longer and longer the more he’s here. He wonders if one day, he might just stay for years upon years before he ended up back on Earth. Would he have aged any? Would Shin Makoku keep him young like the others were? He assumed they were old, anyways. Wolfram was eighty-two, and he was a little afraid to ask the other brothers.

 

...he sort of hoped he’d see his own brother again… he knows he misses him right now.

 

Now he had a new friend to come with him to Shin Makoku. Murata was one of the best friends he’d ever had, he was glad it had been him. But still…

 

He didn’t know why he felt so alone in the world he was born for, why he felt a creeping depression and a buzzing deep in his bones at the moment.

 

He curled up tighter under the covers, pushing his head into the still warm spot that Wolfram had left when he got out of bed, just as Yuri had been waking up. Yuri breathed deep, relaxing at the scent of the other omega that he’s gotten so used to.

 

At first… well, he had been a little afraid of the angry omega when he had first come to Shin Makoku, Wolfram had always been glaring at him and calling him a wimp.

 

After a while, he realized that Wolfram only called him that because he liked him. It’s not even worth it to insult someone you don’t care about.

 

It’s why he’d put up so little of a fuss when Wolfram had basically moved in with him. Of course, he didn’t sleep much at first, but now he was begrudgingly used to getting smacked and kicked in his sleep. He found himself with rather sleepless nights back at home on Earth now. No one in his family snored like Wolfram does. He was used to that now too.

 

He sighed, nuzzling into the scent more, and wondered where Wolfram had got off to this early in the morning. That was rather rude of him. Normally Wolfram was willing to let him cuddle up into him when Yuri wasn’t feeling well, and Yuri felt depressingly alone right now. He could use some cuddling.

 

He heard the bedroom door open, and curled up tighter in bed, ready to tell either Conrad or Wolfram that he didn’t feel well today, but was met with quiet voices.

 

“See, I told you, I could smell it as soon as I woke up, he’s going into heat. Don’t you two have suppressants in the other world?”

 

Yuri let himself peak out of his blanket mound, and found Wolfram standing at the doorway with Murata, who was holding a light hand up to cover his mouth and nose.

 

That’s rude, Yuri doesn’t smell! Wait… heat?

 

“I’m not in heat, I take suppressants.”

 

Wolfram turned to glare at him, though it was a light one, and it looked more worried than anything. Weird. “No, you’re going into heat, Yuri, I know what it smells like. I’m an omega too.”

 

Murata took in a deep breath, and groaned once, looking a little light headed. “Yuri, he’s right, and I don’t think it matters that you’re on suppressants. I’m on them too and I can feel myself reacting to you now. I’m not sure our suppressants work in this world.”

 

Yuri sat up, thinking about that. Suppressants could be taken a few different ways, but now days, most omegas generally took a six month shot. Yuri was a fan of this method, mainly because he’s yet to stay in Shin Makoku for more than a few months, though the times are stretching as things progress. “...are you going to go into heat too?”

 

Murata pulled his hand down from his nose and mouth, looking like it might be a little bit of a lost cause anyways, and shrugged. “If you are, chances are, I will too. Wolfram, are your suppressants strong enough to be in here without going into heat too?”

 

Wolfram shrugged. “Strong enough to be in here, but not strong enough not to go into heat when I help him.”

 

Yuri immediately turned bright red at the thought of Wolfram  _ helping _ him. “You’re going to h-help?”

 

Wolfram smirked at that a little, giving him a lecherous grin. His mate smelled so good right now, perfectly ripe and ready for breeding. He could feel his pants getting a little tighter at the thought of how all the alphas that could smell him would be so envious at not being able to breed him.

 

He wouldn’t smell ripe with pups at the end of the week, but he would smell like Wolfram. Wolfram would make sure of that.

 

“Of course I’m going to help my mate through his heat, I’m your fiance. I can’t risk any big horrible alphas possibly thinking you’re unclaimed and flirting with you once you’re out of heat again. Not like I haven’t mated you before.”

 

Yuri turned even redder at that, thinking back to the few rushed times him and Wolfram had fooled around in bed together, Yuri nervous and completely inexperienced, and Wolfram eager to leave marks and cover him with his scent. He had liked the play mating a lot, but he never actually thought he’d spend a full blown heat with Wolfram.

 

Murata gave a low whistle, and looked between the two of them, amused. “Well, at least you have someone to get along with. I’m going to go tell Conrad that you’re off schedule for the next week and a half at least.”

 

Yuri frowned, but didn’t argue. He actually would like not working for a little bit. But unfortunately, he would also feel weird walking around with all the alphas around here. He wasn’t sure if any of them were like the alphas on Earth, -see, pushy- but he did know that he didn’t want to figure it out while he was feeling vulnerable.

 

He turned to Wolfram when Murata left the room, and gave him a wide eyed look, holding out one hand for him. Wolfram snorted, and came over to his side, getting back up onto the bed for Yuri to curl up into him. That felt much better, he feels less depressively alone now, thanks.

 

“Can we see Greta before my heat starts? I won’t be in heat for a few more days, and she’s a beta, so she won’t smell anything really. I don’t know what Shin Makoku customs about being around children before heat are, but some countries on Earth prohibit it.”

 

Wolfram nodded his head, pulling Yuri against his side tighter. “Yeah, we can see her. There’s no issues with it.”

 

Yuri sighed with a little nod, happy he could still see his daughter. He really wanted to snuggle with her right now. He knew that at some point, the urge to have children would come up -even though he really didn’t think he was ready for more right now- and he’d at least like the reminder that they already had one before it came up.

 

***

 

Yuri was much happier now than when he woke up that morning. Greta was a beta, like all full blooded humans, but she was also a snuggly little girl who loves her daddies a lot, so Yuri was curled up between Wolf and her, napping a little while Wolfram read to them both from a book he had been reading Greta lately.

 

He felt much more content right now than probably any other time since he’d gotten to Shin Makoku.

 

One thing was lucky with Greta though, she was at least used to living in a country full of alphas and omegas by now, and happily leaned into Yuri’s nuzzling, letting out sweet little giggles that made them all grin. Yuri needed to make sure she was properly scented, because all children, beta or not, need to smell like family.

 

Greta pouted at them though about halfway through their lazy day, just before Gunter was set to come in with lunch for the three of them. “You’re going into heat.”

 

Yuri sighed a little, nodding. “Yeah, Greta. It’ll be okay though.”

 

Greta was still pouting. “But I won’t see you for a week.”

 

Oh, that felt a little sad. He was really going to miss his girl, but he knew they should be best kept apart until it was over. “Yes, but Gunter will make sure to take really good care of you. Besides, we can still see you tomorrow. Once I’m not in heat anymore, we’ll come stay with you for as long as possible.”

 

Greta sighed. She knew that was logical, but she was only ten. “Fine.”

 

***

 

“Is Murata going to be okay?”

 

Yuri had asked that when Gunter came in later on that night to check up on the little family before moving on to other things. Gunter looked down at Yuri, who was the only one still awake right now, body buzzing with confined energy and reading at a table while his fiance and daughter slept on the bed.

 

Gunter smiled down at him with a gentle touch to his shoulder, an unusual occurrence for Gunter. Gunter was an omega too though, and he knew how sensitive a body could get before heat. His restraint was weak when it came to Yuri, but he would keep himself back. “His highness has requested to be left alone for the duration of his heat. It seems he believes himself… not ready, to spend a heat with another.”

 

Yuri frowned. “I wonder what he used to do before heat sharing became such a popular thing. I’ve heard that even in Shin Makoku, it wasn’t always so.”

 

Gunter bit his lip, looking away for a moment. “Well, this is the first time he’s ever been an omega, from what I’ve heard. He’s only ever been alpha or beta before. This would be his first heat away from Earth, and I’ve heard that Earth has much more impressive… helping devices, than we have here.”

 

Yuri took a moment to figure out what that meant, and turned a little red. Of course, with a society consisting of both magic and technology in turns, where you could find it, even Shin Makoku had a rudimentary grasp of both plastics and silicones, but the uses for those as a whole hadn’t occurred to him until now. Earth though, had an entire industry dedicated to that sort of thing.

 

“Well, as long as that’s his request, I’m sure he’ll be fine. If he’s not ready to join another in his heat, that’s up to him.”

 

Gunter nodded with a little smile. “Of course. I think you should be heading to bed yourself, your majesty, it’s late, and you will most likely reach full heat tomorrow evening. You need your energy.”

 

Yuri nodded, feeling tired as the man spoke. He just hoped that Murata would be okay.

 

***

 

Wolf had talked the other omega into a walk in the gardens that next day, taking Greta with the two of them.

 

Yuri let out a little snort, amused by the alphas around the garden area scenting the air like dogs. “It seems, no matter what dimension, alphas are still idiots when omegas go into heat.”

 

Wolf laughed a little as well, an arm around Yuri’s waist so he could keep the omega close. Yuri needed to be scented, he decided. He needed to smell more like him. “Gunter once convinced a visiting alpha to surrender his entire army because he smelled nice. He wasn’t even in heat, he just smelled nice. All alphas are idiots.”

 

“Alphas are sorta dumb like that on Earth too. There’s a superstition that betas perpetuate, about alphas raping omegas in heat because they can’t control themselves. There’s literally never been a record of it happening in the last hundred or so years though.”

 

Wolf seemed shocked. “Maybe it’s a leftover idea from when mozaku and humans used to be separate on your world? Humans here try to spread that rumor around too, but it’s completely foundless. An alpha is more likely to give an omega everything they want in hopes of their attention, than to harm them in any way.”

 

Yuri shrugged. “It probably is a leftover. Either way, I think I like living in a country full of alphas and omegas, even if I don’t find anything wrong with betas. It’s like they think we’re not even the same species as they are.”

 

Wolf paused, watching Greta chase after a butterfly with an odd expression. “We aren’t the same species though?”

 

Yuri snorted. “Shows how much you know. If humans and mozaku were different species, we wouldn’t be able to have children together. That’s the definition of a species, is a group of people who can produce viable offspring together. We literally wouldn’t be a different species if we could do that, and we can. So we’re all the same.”

 

Wolf didn’t reply to that, looking a little cross at the idea, but that’s okay. Yuri was used to that from him, and Wolf was easy to sway if he knew the right facts.

 

***

 

Gunter was wrong, but only by a little bit. Yuri still have not reached full heat the next night, but they were expecting it to happen the next morning at the latest. Either way, the two of them kissed Greta goodbye before it was time for her to leave them, saying that they’d see her in a week again.

 

Yuri looked a little tearful at the idea of her going for now, but Wolfram knew it was only because he was probably already feeling that itch. The need for children, the drive to be bred and have a full brood of littluns at all times.

 

Wolf covered him in the bed, pulling the blankets to cocoon them in warmth for them to cuddle till Yuri was in heat enough to start begging for mating. That would be fun later, but right now, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
